


buckets have eyes

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Acrostic, F/M, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: There have always been rumours about the Duchess's jetti protector. About Korkie Kryze.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: fan_flashworks





	buckets have eyes

red hair  
  
under beskar steel  
  
molded under blasterfire  
  
obi-wan  
  
unclasps his _buy'ce_  
  
_ruyot_ , Satine's folly

**Author's Note:**

> buy'ce - helmet
> 
> ruyot - the past


End file.
